


Chocolate Frog

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry shares some birthday sweets with Ron.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Chocolate Frog

"Happy Un-birthday," Harry said, grinning devililshly as he plunked down onto Ron's bed. The term had only started last week and thus it was nearly as far from Ron's birthday as you could get.

"Unbirthday, what's thmph-" Harry cut Ron off with a kiss, pushing Ron over enthusiastically until he was straddling him. "What's that?" he finished as Harry sat up.

"It's from this Muggle cartoon called _Alice in Wonderland_. Dudley was watching it one day, and, well, Aunt Petunia put a stop to it once the un-birthday song came on. She didn't want him getting any bright ideas like his being entitled to birthday gifts every day of the year," Harry laughed fondly at the memory. "Fat lug was spoiled enough as it was."

"Still haven't answered my question, Harry."

"Oh, right then," Harry leant forward, supporting himself with his elbows, which rested to either side of Ron's arms, their faces mere inches away. "Well, March 1st is your birthday. And there's 365 days in a year, 366 every four years. Any day that isn't your birthday is your un-birthday. So yesterday was your un-birthday, today is your un-birthday, and every day but your birthday is your un-birthday."

"That would make today your un-birthday, too," Ron said, smiling. "So why aren't we celebrating yours?"

"Well, it's almost exactly halfway between your last birthday and your next one, so it's a special un-birthday."

Ron laughed, "You know, Harry, you sound completely nutters talking about all this un-birthday bollocks."

"Well I am nutters. You've made me that way!" Harry retorted with a wink.

"Have not!" Ron attempted to roll them over, but could not get the right leverage to overthrow Harry. He was a right bit stronger than he looked.

"Have too, I'll even prove it to you."

"Prove it to me? How?"

"Like this," Harry said, pulling off his school tie. He grabbed one of Ron's hands and tied it to the bedpost, before doing the same with Ron's tie and Ron's other arm. He rested back on his heels and smiled, admiring his handiwork. 

"Well, that's just great. You _are_ nutters. What good does it do to tie me to the bedpost and leave me fully dressed?" Ron squirmed, hoping to entice Harry into doing something.

"I have plans." Harry reached for Ron's wand, setting it on the bed next to him. He then pulled out his own wand and Accio'd a small text, opening it to the marked page and began to read. " _Those who seek the finest of hedonistic pleasures in their very own room, should follow these procedures._ Hmmm, it says here that first we have to undress." Harry scrunched his lips in thought before setting the text down and stripping his clothing off slowly, leaving on naught but boxers. Glancing at Ron and the ties restraining him, Harry thought a moment. Finally he murmured a spell which divested Ron of all his clothing.

"There we go." Harry picked the text back up, having to give the handwritten page a sly nudge to mask from Ron that it really didn't belong in the book. "Let's see. Next it says to cast a pleasant surroundings charm. S'posed to make sure the experience is in the most heavenly of atmospheres," Harry added, noticing the questioning look on Ron's face. A few calculated wand maneuvers and a light mist settled around them, making the air warm and sweet. It also coated their bodies with the taste of honey, as Ron soon discovered by licking his lips.

"Does the book say anything else?" Ron asked, closing his eyes as the mist continued to settle around them.

"Yes, one more thing." Harry closed the book with a quiet snap and placed it near the end of the bed and Accio'd a small box. Setting down his wand and the box, he opened it, extracting a chocolate frog. "This." Harry smiled and leant forward through the  
mist and fed the frog to Ron.

Ron licked at Harry's fingers as the chocolate and honey mist melted and mixed inside his mouth. Hooking his leg around him, he pulled Harry closer as he reached for another chocolate frog. He was in heaven. "This is the best un-birthday I've ever had," Ron murmured.

"It's the only one you've ever had," Harry said laughing. He ran his hand along Ron's cheek, content and almost sleepy from the honey mist.

"I know, but it's still the best."


End file.
